So Long Astoria
by melody unwinding
Summary: Three years gone, and she's still haunted by that dreadful night. When she goes to confront her past, will it suddenly become more than a dream?
1. Chapter 1

So Long Astoria

Darkness echoed throughout the house. Emptiness replied to her calls. Her ears rung with the scream she had heard only moments ago. Fear gripped at her heart, and her body shook. She took the stairs slowly, one at a time. Maybe if she took long enough, she'd realize that she had been overreacting. Kikyou probably had one of her many boyfriends over. But the scream sounded like a plea for help. She reached the top of the staircase and peered down the hall. The door at the end was opened a crack, and she could see the faint shadows moving.

He body moved her along quietly, her footsteps practically nonexistent. She tried not to breathe too loud, for her heart was racing against her will. As she neared the door, she heard a muffled voice. She couldn't make out the words, and prayed that it wasn't her parents in there. She bit back a sob, completely terrified of what lay on the other side of the door that was right before her. Slowly, she inched her way in front of and peered through the crack.

A small light was on, but she couldn't see anything. She pushed the door a bit, praying that it didn't squeak. But when the door was finally pushed halfway open, she saw a clear view of what was inside the room. Her scream never made it's way past her throat as she started at the scene. Her stomach churned at all the blood she saw, trickling from her sister's body. A man with long black hair was standing over her, pulling the large blade from her body. She forced the bile back down her throat as the sight made her queasy.

The man looked up quickly at her, and nearly fainted when she saw he had no face. He stood up, cackling madly as he waved the blade before her. She turned around to run, but the door had disappeared. He advanced on her, his body hidden beneath an awful black robe. Her eyes shot around in panic, trying to find something to save her. But the only weapon she saw was the lamp, but it was closer to him than her. He was getting closer, and she wasn't sure if fear was even possible at this point. Without hesitation she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. She locked it quickly and ran to the far corner and sat down, shaking.

Images of her sister's dead body hung inside her mind, and she was absolutely terrified. She closed her eyes, trying to tell herself that this wasn't real—she was dreaming it. But as soon as there was banging at the door, she let out a shrill scream, knowing that it wasn't.

"Kagome, come out, come out. We can't play all night." The sinister voice said, almost as if it belonged to no body at all. She clenched her eyes even tighter, rocking slowly as she tried to wake up from her terrible dream. _This is all a dream. This is all a dream_. She chanted to herself, inside her head. The banging increased and she began to chant it verbally to herself. The noise grew so loud, that she couldn't even hear her voice over it.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed her arms and she screamed loudly. She body gave a violent twitch and her shaking increased tenfold.

"Kagome," a soft voice said from before her. "Kagome, it's me."

Warily she opened her eyes, and practically jumped into his arms. She buried her face into his stark white hair, sobbing uncontrollably. His arms wrapped around her in comfort, and held her tightly.

"Oh god, Inuyasha." She cried. "I—she—h-her body. I—all the blood…"

"Shh, it's okay now. I'm here." He cooed. She squeezed him tighter.

"No it's n-not—" she screamed again as the blade protruded through the door. Then it appeared again, only creating a new hole.

"The door's not as solid as you would think." The voice said again, continuing with his carpentry.

"Oh god! I-Inuyasha!" She sobbed again, shaking more as the door was slowly taken apart.

"Calm down, it'll be all right."

She pulled away from him, wondering how he could be so calm when clearly they were about to die. She was about to question him when she noticed the blood covering his clothes. She pulled her hand from her own body and looked at it, knowing that it wasn't her blood. And from the looks of it, it wasn't his blood either.

"Inuyasha," she said, trying not to let her voice crack. "Why are you covered in b-blood…?"

He didn't reply. He just sat there, staring at her with his surreal sun-kissed irises. But the look in his eyes nearly struck her heart. They were a storm, every emotion swimming past. She couldn't pick out what was happening.

"Inuyasha…?" She asked again, raising her hands to his face. "Inuyasha, tell me _something_!"

But he never got a chance as the door was broken through and the faceless man appeared. He approached them if a swift movement, and suddenly the same blade that had pierced through Kikyou, was now pierced through the man before her. She screamed again, watching as the life passed through his face.

"You'll always be mine, Kagome." He whispered. "Always and forever."

She screamed again, closing her eyes as the blood began to pour from his wound. And as she screamed, she could feel the blade puncture her chest, like it had done to the two she loved most…

_**SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE!**_

In present time, a young woman woke up with a start, eyes wide and fearful. Her eyes rapidly scanned the room, half expecting to see the man without a face standing with the blood soaked blade, but only saw the faces of the students within her chemistry class. She looked beside her at her friend, who was staring down at her cell phone with a smile, quietly pressing buttons. She looked down at her own body, making sure that she hadn't _really_ been stabbed. She felt foolish, but then again, the pain had been so _real_.

She had to bite her tongue to prevent her jumpy self not to scream as the bell rang, to change periods. She quickly recovered and began to gather her books and her purse. The two of them walked out of the class and made their routine trip to their shared locker, grabbing their books for next block. With 5 minutes left within the changing of subjects, Kagome pulled her friend into the nearest bathroom. As soon as she checked it was clear, she collapsed against a sink, her face paled and her arms shaking.

"Kagome, are you all right?" She heard her friend ask, but it was so faint she was afraid she was drifting off to sleep again.

"They've gotten worse Sango." She said wearily. "I can't go to sleep without reliving _that night_."

"Maybe you should talk to your parents?" She offered.

"What can they do? Send me back to that therapist? Put me on more drugs?"

"You can talk…"

"They won't understand!" She suddenly burst, startling her friend. "They weren't there to see her _dead_ body! They weren't there to see him kill her! They didn't have to feel all the pain and betrayal I felt!"

Her words died as she sank to the floor in a heap of tears, crying as the pain stabbed at her heart. Sango dropped her things and went to Kagome's side, giving her the comfort she needed.

"It's just that, it hurts so much. Every time I see him, my heart breaks all over again." She cried, leaning into the embrace. "Why won't they just go away?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, why did my life have to get fucked over? Why did she have to die? _Why'd he have to do it?_"

"You can't stop anything from happening. It's just the way it's supposed to be. Even if it hurts."

"It hurts so much Sango, I'm dying slowly every time I see it…"

"Maybe, maybe you missed something." She whispered, hoping that her friend wouldn't erupt once again.

"I don't care anymore, I just want him to go away."

"He can't go away, you know that. He's locked up, and probably won't be coming back."

"What if I have everything wrong? What if he didn't do anything. What if, what if…"

She continued to cry on Sango's shoulder, letting out all the things she'd been trying to keep inside for a few weeks now. As the sobs died away, she retracted her head and wiped her eyes. She stared towards the opposite wall for a moment.

"I know what I have to do."

"What?"

"I have to see him." Sango was taken aback by her friend's resolve.

"Y-you can't! Kagome! Imagine what you'd be doing to yourself!"

"It's the only way I can put it to rest."

"Kagome! You're talking crazy, maybe you should be put back on your medication…"

"Medication! It will probably stop the dreams, but it won't stop the memories. The feelings. _The instincts._" She said, her voice scratchy. "I have to see him. I have to face my past. There's no other way."

"Kagome! Y—"

"Sango," She said, her eyes hard as she looked at her friend. "I have to find out if he _really_ killed my sister."

She fell silent, thinking of no retort to stop her crazy rant. "If you must…"

"No, I _have_ to." Kagome got up, straightening out her clothes and looking into the mirror. She began to wipe away the trails of mascara and fix the smudge make up.

"Miroku can give you a ride—if you need it." Sango said quietly as she stood up, following Kagome's actions.

"What?"

"You know, he delivers a lot of their supplies. He can give you a lift whenever you need one."

"Thanks." She said, embracing Sango.

"It's nothing, just doing my job."

_**SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE!**_

Confused, he sat up in bed. He wasn't supposed to have dreams. Staring at the white walls of his cell, he glanced over at his roommate, still fast asleep. No light came through the barred windows. The thick woods surrounding the facility prevented any hopes of sunlight from shinning through. He ran a hand through his long white hair. After all the shock therapy they had put him on, there was no need to keep dying his hair. It just went that colour anyway. The length was a bit absurd, reaching around his waist. The one thing they _didn't_ give out here, was free haircuts. He could use one.

He glanced at the clock that sat on the wall above the door. It was well in the afternoon, though it's not like time mattered to them. He got up and approached the door, finding it odd that it was left unlocked. Usually they locked the doors so the patients couldn't get out to roam the halls. He stepped out into the dimly lit corridor, finding it completely deserted. He turned to the right, heading in the general direction of the day room. He pulled uncomfortably at the stiff clothes that adorned his body. How much he hated them.

He glanced down the two hallways that appeared before him. To the right was nothing but a man walking aimlessly, and to the left was empt—He turned back to the right, only to see an empty hallway. He swore that he _just_ saw someone walking down the corridor. He frowned, knowing that he wasn't insane. Just thought to be.

"What are you doing out of your room?"

He turned around to look at an approaching guard, dressed in all white. And at his hip, a baton incase the patients got out of hand.

"Ah, thought it might be you, Inuyasha." He said with a grin, almost cynical. "Should've recognized you by the white hair."

He didn't reply, knowing that they'd give any reason to beat the crap out of him.

"Cat got your tongue?" He laughed again, testing his nerves.

He glanced down at the man's black baton, then back to his face.

"What? Thinking of how much it'll hurt?" He asked.

"No," he said. "just about how much it'll hurt you…" Before the guard could defend himself in any possible way, his baton was within Inuyasha's possession and he was being held in a lock, the wood cutting off his air passage.

"I-if you keep this up," he choked out. "You won't get to see you v-visitor tomorrow…"

"What visitor?" He asked, pulling on it a little harder.

"I-I don't know." He said, grunting. "Just a visitor."

He contemplated a moment, standing there with the man at his mercy. But he reluctantly let go and let the man go, along with the baton. And then he retreated back to his room, leaving the guard on his hands and knees coughing, trying to get the flow of air back into his lungs.

_**SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE!**_

Throughout the day, her attention was solely on the meeting she had set up during her last block. She had been a nervous wreck to call, that Sango had to do it. And even though Kagome didn't specify which exact date to arrange a meeting, she set it up for the very next day. She didn't expect it so soon, because she needed to prepare herself mentally. But at this rate she was going, she would probably break down into tears.

She was pulled from her thoughts, imagining her form balling before an angry man, when she felt a sharp jab from behind her. She turned around, coming face to face with her secret admirer. Though it wasn't much of a secret if the whole school knew how bad he had it for her. His renown features declared his stature from first look: his icy blue eyes, his slick black hair, and his gigantic ego.

"Kagome, love." He said with a charming smile.

"Yes Kouga?" She asked, startling many onlookers how she could resist his charm. For he wasn't just any average Joe. He was the school's playboy, and not to mention the one every girl had eyes for. Save for Kagome.

"I was wondering if you were up for some fun tonight?"

"As in…"

"Some sophomore is having a huge party in their parents pool house. Music, drinks, a little partying—what do you say?"

"I don't know, I've got a lot of homework…" She said, thinking of the first excuse she could think of.

"It would do me great pleasure for you to come, if even for an hour."

If there was one thing about Kagome that everyone knew, it was that she had one of the kindest hearts imaginable. It was her one, true weakness that everyone knew about. And most used it to their advantage. And what everyone knew, was that she could be jilted into anything if they wanted to do it.

"Oh, all right. But _only_ for an hour." She said, almost regretfully.

"Wonderful." He slipped her a piece of paper with an address on it, grinning like a madman. "I'll see you tonight then, love."

He leant back in her chair, ending their conversation. She turned back around and pocketed the address, turning back to her blank page. She hated that she was so easily persuaded, and not to mention gullible. It made her such a weak individual.

But then again, she had others traits to make up for it. Like the fact that she was a prom queen here. Miss Popularity. Girls looked up to her from every which way, and guys looked to get a chance with her. But after her sister had died, she turned down everyone who tried to get a date with her. She was head of the school, without a king to rule with her.

Though popular and admired, she was also naïve. Naïve as to how strongly a certain playboy felt about her.

_**END OF CHAPTER! END OF CHAPTER! END OF CHAPTER! END OF CHAPTER!**_

_NOTE;_

Okay, so this is a new story I thought I'd try out. It's a little different then what I usually make my stories out to be. So, I guess this is my first 'horror' story, I suppose you could call it. Now I will not deny any resemblance to _Freddy Vs. Jason_, because frankly, the situation they're in reminds me of that. I didn't intend for it to be that way, because I rewrote this chapter from the original. It was actually supposed to be really different from what it is now.

So overall, I am excited. I'll update whenever I feel like it.  
So until then, adieu!

* * *

_Melody Unwinding:;,_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

So Long Astoria

Somewhere along the line, she had convinced Sango to go. And in return, she dragged along her boyfriend. Though already have been 4 years out of high school, he'd still enjoy a party or two. Barely two feet into the party, many associates at from their school were greeting them. She could hear the two of them talking behind her, their voices sounding over the music. There was absolutely no sign of Kouga, and then she thought that maybe she could _say_ she showed up and couldn't find him, and just go home. But then she heard him call out to her and suddenly appear before her.

"Wow! You look hot!" He said loudly, the scent of alcohol evident in his breath.

"I just threw on some clothes, not too elaborate." And what she said was true. She had jumped into a pair of old jeans and a black tank top. Nothing too fancy.

"You want a beer?" He raised his own and she shook her head. She wasn't exactly in the mood for fun at the moment. The cloud of tomorrow was hanging over her head.

"You want to dance?" He asked, nodding his head over towards the dance floor where couples were practically trying to combine their bodies into one. She shook her head again. She figured he was at a loss for words as he stood there, and she felt bad.

"Actually, I think I'll have a drink. Come with me to find something?" She asked him. His features lit up and they walked towards the far end of the large room. It highly resembled a small mansion, with a few doors off to the sides, and a small kitchen at the back.

"They've got beer, beer, and _more_ beer." He said, sorting through the coolers that were sitting around the room. "But you can check the fridge, they might have something non alcoholic."

She gave a small smile as she did as he suggested, looking into the refrigerator. Her eyes scanned the shelves, seeing the odd juice container, when she came across three Smirnoff coolers on the door.

"I guess it's not only beer." She said as she popped the cap off and took a sip.

"So what do you think? Was it worth you driving out here?" He asked.

"Well," She didn't really feel like coming, but apart from the loud music, it wasn't so bad. Or at least in the kitchen. "I suppose."

She leaned against the counter and took another sip. He watched her for a moment before joining her at the counter.

"So, Kagome, how are you?" He said with a smile. She couldn't help but return it.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know, one to start off small talk?"

"Well, in that case, I am fine." She lied, right through her teeth. "And you?"

"Terrific."

They fell silent again, quietly drinking whatever they had in their hands. Minutes passed by, and the only thing that passed between them was the loud music booming through the building.

"Kagome, there's something I need to tell you." He said abruptly. "I think you should know that I am crazy about you."

She tried not to look him in the eyes as he spoke.

"And I have been for a long time. And I know my reputation isn't the greatest, but I don't want to treat you like a trophy."

She tried not to think about _him_ as he spoke.

"I know that your sister's death was hard on you. And I don't know if you're over it yet, but I am willing to be by your side through this difficult time."

She tried not to cry as he spoke.

"I just want to have some role in your life, because you're the one girl that has penetrated through my heart."

She tried not to shake as he spoke.

"I don't know if you feel the same way about me, and I don't know if you're ready to have a relationship right now. But I want to, at some point, be the one you turn to."

She tried not to walk away as he spoke.

"Kagome, I don't know _why_ I am being so straight with this, but there's something you do to me. You make me a better person. And I need to know, do you share my feelings? Will you give it a try? Can I be that person who will hold your hand in life?"

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, trying to find the right words. Her drink shook lightly, but she tried to stop it by gripping the bottle tighter.

"Right now, I think that the best thing for the both of us, would for you to be a friend for me. I'm not ready for anything." And she finished her words, her voice disappeared.

"If that's all I can be, then that's what I'll be…" He said sadly, his voice taking on a depressing note. Though as he finished, the bottle in her hand suddenly slipped from her grip and shattered on the ground. She bent down, her eyes glazed, and began to gather the shards quickly.

"It's okay Kagome, I'll clean it up." He said as he bent down, noticing her frantic movements.

"No, I can do it." She said quietly.

"No really, let me. You'll cut yourself." And so she did. The red liquid mixed in with the alcohol and she froze. At the sight of the blood, her thoughts ran right back to her sister's body.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He reached forward and gingerly touched her arm. She flinched from his touch, still staring at the cut. "Kagome?" She raised her head, only to show him the tears that were rolling down her face. He tried to say something, but she jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Pushing her way through the many bodies packed into the pool house, she ran out the front door and onto the lawn. She collapsed on the grass and began to sob, her hands covering her face.

Behind her, Sango and her boyfriend ran out after her. Upon seeing her on the ground, they ran towards her and squat down next to her.

"Kagome!" Sango said, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"_I love him!_" She cried loudly. "I still love him, even after these years!"

She knew who she was talking about, and sadly hugged her friend, giving her boyfriend a worried look.

"Are you sure you do?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I _fucking_ love him with every part of me! And it's going to kill me!" She cried even louder, practically screaming it into the sky. It was a shock to Sango, because of all the years she'd known her, she'd _never_ swore. Kagome sobbed even louder, and Sango let her own eyes tear up. She was worried about the whole meeting.

"We should get you home, Kagome." Miroku said, offering his comfort. But she didn't answer; she just kept her head buried into Sango's chest. She gently pulled away to look into her friends tear streaked face, only to see a dazed expression on her face.

"Miroku—could you?" She asked quietly, and he nodded. Slowly he scooped up the woman in his arms and began to walk with her to his van.

_**SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE!**_

"How do you feel, Inuyasha?"

"Irritated."

"And why do you feel irritated?"

"Because you're asking me dumb questions."

"Now Inuyasha, you know this is the standard procedure before all visits. If I don't give the heads up, you don't get to see anyone." A man said from the matching leather chair across from Inuyasha. He held a pad before him and the typical pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his noise.

"Fine."

"Now, truthful answers, my boy." He cleared his throat. "Now Inuyasha, what has been on your mind lately?"

Frankly, he didn't like the idea of sharing with someone who was paid to evaluate him. It wouldn't really make a difference whether he told anyone or not. "Well, it's more like _who_ _has_."

"A relative?"

"No, my old girlfriend." _The reason why I'm in this dump_.

"And why has she been on your mind."

"I don't know. I've…" He grew hesitant. "I've been having those nightmares again."

"Are you sure?" He inquired, leaning forward. "We _do_ give you medication to not have them."

"Yes, and I've taken the pills too."

"Are they any different from when you first came here?"

"No—well yes. But not that much."

"Can you tell me what's different?"

"Well, I'm pulling the knife from Kikyou's body, but when I look at her face, it's not Kikyou. It's Kagome, her sister. And as I'm standing there, Kikyou comes in and starts laughing at me. But the laugh turns into more of a snide maniac laugh that really gets deep down, chilling really." He sighed. "And then, she turns into the faceless man."

"And what does the faceless man do?"

"He tells me that we're next, and kills me."

"Is that the end of your dream?"

"Yeah, and I wake up."

"I see." He always hated the way they all said 'I see', when really, they don't. They never see into his nightmares. They never have to relive that dreaded night. They didn't have to see the look in her eyes when she walked in on him.

"What do you think your dream symbolizes?"

"I don't know, I thought that was your job." He got a flat look from the man. "I really don't know. I'd be here for longer if I said it was foretelling something. I would be told I was trying to hide it by saying that it was taunting me."

"Would you really, though?"

"Probably."

"And this girl, this past girlfriend. How does she fit into this?"

"She's what it's about."

_**SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE!**_

The van rattled along the old rickety road. Barely anyone came, unless you counted the workers and suppliers. And the trees hung over the stretch of concrete like they were concealing a secret. Kagome sat rather awkwardly in the passenger seat as Miroku drove the large vehicle; the back stocked with boxes. She hadn't gone to any of her classes that day, just called in sick. Or at least Miroku did it—she wasn't believable enough. Her dress hadn't changed. She still wore what she had on from the night before, only an old sweater that she had always worn before. Her hair was tied back and she put on some make up to let herself look a little presentable.

Overall, she was scared shitless.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." He declared as the outline of a large building presented itself before them.

"Listen—I'm sorry for the other night. I just lost it." She said quietly, knowing how screwed up she must seem.

"It's okay, we're all entitled to show our emotions one way or another."

"Yeah, but I bet you don't start crying like you were six and learnt Santa Clause wasn't real." She gave a half smile at her own joke.

"Probably not, but if I had been through half of the things you went through—I would."

Silence passed back over them, and the humor wore out.

"You know, Sango didn't want you to come after last night." He mentioned as they pulled up to the back of the building.

"Then why am I…"

"Because I told her that you were doing the right thing. You're a smart girl. You don't run away from your problems, you take them head on." He gave her a short smile. "You can get out here and check yourself in."

She nodded and got out, watching as he went back on to the loading area. "The thing is," she said turning towards the large white building. "I've been running from my past for the past 3 years."

_**SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE!**_

Truth be told, he was a little nervous. Especially as he was led to a private room where he would be monitored through a two-way mirror. He wondered who would be on the other side of the door as he opened it, a little confused as to who would _want_ to see him, since they all believed that he had went and butchered up his girlfriend's sister.

"Now, behave goldie-locks." The guard said, opening the door to let him into the white room. He was given a little push before the door slammed shit behind him.

"You two, asshole." He said at the door, giving it a sharp look before turning towards his visitor. But who he saw wasn't who he expected, or was prepared for.

"Hi Inuyasha," She said quietly. "It's been a while."

_**END OF CHAPTER! END OF CHAPTER! END OF CHAPTER! END OF CHAPTER!**_

_NOTE;_

Okay, so I got this baby done quick. What do you think? I've got it going good? I mean, I didn't want to do that whole 'falling in love' deal. I thought it'd be interesting for some conflict to already be there. They won't be much longer than roughly these lengths. I like them quick and sweet.

No words on updates.

Later,

Adieu!

* * *

_Melody Unwinding:;,_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

So Long Astoria

He stared at her, taking in the shock of seeing her presence. After all, she _did_ say that she never wanted to see his face again. And a much colourful choice of wording as well. He strolled to his chair and sat down casually, trying not to show her what kind of impact her showing up had caused.

"How are you?" She asked, rather awkwardly.

He scoffed at her words. "If you'd been locked away in an institution for _three years_, how would you be?"

"Sorry, I was just trying…" She began, but her voice was so quiet she couldn't exactly finish.

"I'm not one for small talk. Just get to the point and get out." His voice sounded hollow and cold as it echoed back to him. "What do you want?"

"I-I want to talk about _that night_," she said, her voice growing a bit stronger. "The night Kikyou died."

He chose his words wisely. "I don't want to talk about that right now," he said, before adding much quieter. "I've relived that night too many times to count."

"Inuyasha, please. It's the only way I can move on with my life."

He laughed, mocking her words. "You and I both know that you could never move on with your life, no matter how hard you try."

She knew he was right; there was no way she could escape the horrible past she'd tried to for so long. They sat in silence, the only noise were the quiet mumbles from behind the two-way mirror.

"I need to know," She said suddenly, looking up at him with teary eyes. "Did you kill Kikyou?"

"I thought you'd listen to the evidence, since it all points to me. You know, the look on your face that night kind of declared it."

A few tears slid down her cheeks, but she didn't show any signs of breaking down just yet. "_Did you, or didn't you!_"

He crossed his arms over his chest and kept a firm gaze on her as he spoke his answer: "No."

She lowered her head into her hands, and sat like that. He could hear her quiet weeps and let his arms fall from their place across his chest. Her shoulders shook from her silent sobs and he rolled his eyes. Unlike Kagome, being nice wasn't his weakness. Crying women were, and especially if they were named 'Kagome'

"Kagome?" He said hesitantly. When she continued to cry into her hands he slowly got up, wondering why he always did this. As he made his way over to her, he held his hands up before the mirror, trying to tell them that he wasn't about to kill her.

"Kagome?" He asked again, squatting down to her right. He tried to look at her face, but her hands and hair shielded his view. He was probably about to say something stupid when suddenly she launched herself at him, her arm wrapping tightly around his neck.

"I-I knew you-u didn't d-o it. A-always-s." She said as she poured out her emotions onto his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her again, just like he'd done years ago. She looked like a different person, but she was still the same. Or at least from how he remembered her. The lights above flickered a few times, but remained on.

"Shh, calm down." He whispered, slowly rubbing her back. Her death grip on his neck loosened and she pulled back to look into his eyes. Her face was streaked with tears and left red outlines.

"I-if you didn't d-do it, t-hen who d-id?" She asked, her voice almost filled with hiccups. At that precise moment, the lights flickered again, only more dangerously. And they didn't stop.

"Something's not right here…" He said as he looked above and at the window.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked, confused.

"We have to go." He stood up and walked over to the door, trying the handle. It was locked. He banged on the window, trying to get the guard's attention. "Hey! Lemme out!" Still no reaction. "I'm about to go crazy and kill this girl in here!" Still nothing.

"Inuyasha?" She asked again.

"Just like the good old days, eh?" He said as he walked past her and hefted a metal chair up. "You might want to back up though." She obeyed and watched as he threw the chair at the giant mirror, watching it shatter as the furniture sailed right through it. And inside the small room, not a soul lingered; yet, the door remained open.

He jumped cleanly through the gap, cutting the palm of one of his hands. He turned back to Kagome, motioning for her to come over. She hesitated.

"Kagome, if you don't want to stay in here all alone, with—" Suddenly the lights turned off, leaving them in the darkness. "Well, in the dark, then come over here."

She walked forward and reached blindly for his hands. When she bumped into them, he immediately grasped them and helped her over, saving her from injuring her hands. In the corridor, the emergency lights came on. But everyone knew that they were battery powered and wouldn't last long. They walked along the large place, looking for any sign of life. But they found none. They were just turning a corner when Kagome stumbled. She looked back to see what she had tripped over, and saw a body lying on the ground, blood staining the white uniform.

"Oh god," she said as she hid her face in his arm. Inuyasha grimaced at the sight, not all too happy to know that someone was out killing people in white clothes. He bent down over the body and began searching his pockets. Before Kagome could ask, he pulled out a pair of jingling keys.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." He grabbed her hand and began to run towards the exit. But the more he ran, he seemed to find himself even more lost. The ways where he thought they were supposed to go, led him back to the body. He was losing it.

"I think we should try _that_ way." Kagome offered, pointing to a hallway that provided no lights whatsoever. He looked down at her, seeing a minor fear passing her face. Overall, he was impressed that she hadn't broken down to screams just yet. He accepted her advice and began to take the hallway with a rather cautious walk. He could barely make out his own hand, and had to rely on luck. He could faintly make out a door and started for it faster, when suddenly he was crushed against a wall, something cold being pressed into his neck.

"You son of a bitch…" A male's voice seethed. "Kagome, are you all right?"

"M-Miroku?" She asked, trying to make out his features.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Miroku! No! Let him go!" She said, her hands pulling at the man's wrists. "He didn't do anything!"

"He's a dangerous patient." He said in a low voice.

"He's…Miroku! _Let him go_! He'd never do anything to harm me!" She said pulling again. But he wouldn't budge and she took the liberty of jamming her elbow into his ribs and kicking him in the shin. He dropped to his knee, letting the weapon fall and release his hold on Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Miroku, but I had to." She said before turning to Inuyasha. His hair was the one thing she could make out through the darkness. "A-are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No," he said, a little taken by her concern for him. "I'm fine."

"Kago—"

"Miroku, you said I was a smart girl. Just, just trust me on this one."

"I'm the least of your worries anyway, _bud_." Inuyasha said as he heard him shift to both feet.

"What do you mean…?"

"What I mean is some wacko is out there killing off everyone in this building, one by on—"

"Come out, come out; wherever you are. You can't hide forever." A voice echoed through the hallway. Kagome whipped her head to the side, only to see at the other end in the dying light, a dark figure. And suddenly, a fear crept through her that it may be the faceless man she'd been seeing.

"Inuyasha." She whimpered as she held onto his hand tighter.

"Just like back in the day, wouldn't you say, _Inuyasha_?" The man laughed loudly, advancing. "One Higurashi sister down, _one left to go_."

"Y-you killed my sister!" Kagome screamed, tears beginning to run furiously down her face.

"I'm glad that you haven't forgotten about me, love. Because I sure haven't forgotten about you…"

"Fuck you, you sick senile bastard! You stay away from her, or I'll rip your heart out through your ass!" Inuyasha slowly pushed Kagome towards the doors, though she wouldn't release her grip on his hand.

"An empty threat?"

"It'll be fucking real if you lay a _finger_ on her!"

The man laughed even louder, and they all knew it was time to leave. He ran towards the doors, pulling Kagome behind him. The three of them burst through the door and, Miroku still holding the pole, jammed it through the handle.

"That'll hold him for a few moments." He said as he finished. "I've got the van this way; come on."

He led them through the storage room, and towards the back door. But someone had pushed a shelf over, and the boxes and such were blocking the exit. Both men went to picking up the items, quickly throwing them away as the laughter got louder. Kagome kept peering from the roadblock to the door, knowing that the pole wouldn't hold out for long.

"Fuck, this is heavy." Inuyasha groaned as the two of them tried to lift up the heavy metal shelving unit. Kagome moved forward to help, but her foot hit something. She bent down and picked up a flashlight, relief flooding through her system. She quickly turned on the light and flashed it around the room. There were no other exits, and it seemed that if they didn't get the shelf out of the way, they were doomed.

The door shook, and Kagome jumped, quickly turning the light towards the door. And through the door window, she saw the face of the man who had screwed over her life.

"Kagome, dear. Having troubles?" He laughed, his sinister lips curling into a sadistic grin. She screamed loudly, more trying to drown out his voice than anything. She could hear the shelf creaking, and turned back around to see it halfway up, the two men pushing with all their might.

"You know, you look an _awful_ lot like Kikyou. The same hair, the same eyes, _the same lips_, _the same body_." He cackled. "You know, right before I killed her, she gave me a little show. _She let me run my hands across her creamy skin and her supple breasts_. Maybe you'll let me do the same, when I come for you."

"I told you, you sick fuck, _you're not going to touch her_." Inuyasha yelled before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the open door that they had managed to open. His laugh died out as they ran outside, the weather already changing to stormy as the rain pelted their bodies. Miroku threw open the back doors of the van, and the three of them piled into the vehicle. He ran to the front and started the car, while Inuyasha locked the back and sat down with Kagome, who had practically fainted.

"Hey, there's a blanket back there—to your left." Miroku said as he turned onto the uneven road, accelerating the whole way.

Inuyasha grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Kagome, who seemed to be in shock. He leaned against the side of the van, closing his eyes. Then he felt something move at his side. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Kagome curled up at his side, her head resting against his chest. He put his arm around her shivering figure and pulled her closer.

"Okay, does someone mind _filling_ me in here?" Miroku asked when he had pulled onto the main road.

"I would, but seeing as how _I don't know_, it's don't really work out." Inuyasha barked at him, still not over the fact that he'd tried to kill him.

"H-he was the one who killed my sister, Kikyou, three years ago." Kagome said in a weary voice.

"And the one who framed me." He added in.

"Shit…" he said, picking up his cell phone. Obviously going to call Sango.

"Who's this bozo?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"That's Sango's boyfriend, but he's four years older than her."

"Where'd she pick him up?"

"Actually, he was the one picking her up."

"The things you miss when you're away." He said softly, giving a short laugh. Kagome listened to Miroku's conversation, catching everything that had pretty much happened—including his suspicions of Inuyasha, and the fact he was aiding and abetting a patient's escape.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking up at him.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I didn't believe you when you told me right off that you didn't kill her."

He tried to say that it was okay, and he didn't care, but it was hard. Because he'd wanted her to believe him, but she chose to listen to everyone else. He had told her that he would never lie to her, but she hadn't believed him. He was at a loss for words, and couldn't lie to her.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," she whispered laying her head back down on his chest. "Because I wouldn't."

_**SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE! SCENE CHANGE!**_

The van pulled with a screech into her driveway, and they all piled out to an awaiting Sango. Inuyasha came out with his arm around Kagome, who was still wrapped in the brown woolen blanket. Miroku rushed out and gave her a quick kiss, letting her know that he hadn't endured a scratch. But when she saw the old lovers walking together, a hardened expression crossed her face.

"Kagome, are you all right?" She asked, pulling her away from Inuyasha and under the cover of the roof. "Let's get you into something dry…"

Inuyasha began to walk towards the small house, Miroku watching him. "Does no one trust me?" He asked the stranger, a little irritated that _just because_ he broke out from an institution, he was considered unstable.

"Under the circumstances; of course not." Miroku followed the two women, beckoning for the man to follow. He did as he was told and stepped into the house with a little uncertainty.

"Come with me and I'll get you some dry clothes." Inuyasha followed the man to a door off of the living room. He wasn't surprised to find Sango in there with Kagome, handing her some of her own clothing that would fit her. When he entered, his white shirt sticking to his skin, Sango straightened and fixed a cold expression on him.

"It's been a while," She said, watching as he walked in a bit.

"Same could be said."

"Sango," he heard Kagome whisper. "Don't." He smirked triumphantly as Sango went back to searching her drawers for clothes.

"Here," Miroku thrust his own clothes into his arms. "You can change in the bathroom right there."

Inuyasha did as he was told and disappeared into the room. And while he left the room, Sango took this chance to voice her opinion on the matter. A little harshly too.

"Kagome! What are you doing with him? Did you break him out!" She scolded her. "You know better than that! I thought you were 'just going to talk to him'? What, did you need to bring him home to finish your conversation?"

"It's not like that." She said quietly.

"Then how is it! I'd like to know why I let that, _that monstrosity_ into my home!" She pointed at the bathroom door. Kagome grabbed the clothes and stood up, shrugging off the blanket and walked away.

"You wouldn't _understand_. Your sister wasn't killed before you, and you didn't have the _details_ delivered in the darkness either." She said rather coldly, closing the door loudly.

"Sango, you were a little hard…" Miroku said, reaching his arms around her.

"If I won't be, then who will? If she tries to get back the love she had for him, he's just going to break her heart again." She sighed as she leaned into his chest.

_**END OF CHAPTER! END OF CHAPTER! END OF CHAPTER! END OF CHAPTER!**_

_NOTE;_

Err, yeah. Chapter three. You know, I really like this story. And for those of you who think I am just forcing it, I'm not. I'm just working through it at this speed because that's the pace of the story. You know?

I don't care about genre's being wrong and such, so don't bother me. I care about spelling mistakes, and if you don't get something, then read it again and try to figure it out. But if it's quite noticeable, and makes _absolute, 100 no sense_, then that's when you can tell me. Okay?

So yeah, feedback!…

Adieu!

* * *

_Melody Unwinding:;,_

* * *


End file.
